In wonderland
by anachan1996
Summary: Cheschire un lindo gato de cabellos rojos y afilados dientes excita a su linda liebre cayendo en su trampa, para luego llevarlo a su casa (RP...)


**IN WONDERLAND**

En un día como cualquiera en el pais de las maravillas o por lo menos así es como se le conocía, el reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde, la hora perfecta para tomar te y comer unos cuantos bocadillos, aunque ¡Hay siempre eran las tres del medio día! Así que siempre era perfecto el ir a pasar un rato con el sombrerero loco, la liebre y el lirón, Cheschire a quel gato lilado rosin, de cabellos rojos estaba completamente aburrido, la costumbre de el, era que le acariciaran e hicieran mimos, acercandose lentamente al lebrón ronroneaba entre suspiernas apegandose a el, la liebre se agachando a ver a aquel felino exclamó

-Vete cheshire, dejame tomar mi té-dijo molesto, aquel animal de cola espogada, sin embargo el gato no hizó caso miso de lo que la liebre le decía y de un solo brinco se acomodo en el regazo de su acompañante, siguiendo con sus ronroneos y agitando su cola de felicidad, haciendo que el de orejas largas derramara el te caliente en cima, quien intentando tirarle grito uforico

-¡Deja de hacer eso, eres un gato molesto!- dijo enfadado, haciendo un mohín el pequeño minino bajo de las piernas de la liebre y pegandole en la cara con su cola se dio media vuelta

-Y tu un amargado- caminó hacía el sombrerero, pero mirandole de reojo a la liebre que comenzó a limpiar sus ropas se regreso y volvió a subir en el -Te ayudo- empezó a lamer las manchas de te inpregnadas en la ropa de la liebre la cual se sonrojo

-¡Cheshire deja de hacer eso! -se levanto haciendo que el felino cayera en la mesa patas arriba y abiertas, de una forma muy sensual desarreglando algunas cosas que se encontraban a un lado de el

-Eso dolio liebre- exclamaba de la misma forma en que había caido mientras sobaba su cabeza por el gran impacto

-Es tu culpa, honestamente –suspiró tratando de calmarce

-Solo intente limpiar las manchas- se sento adecuadamente sobre la mesa y lamiendo sus patas delanteras agito su cabeza como acostumbraba hacerlo, la liebre que le miraba se ruborizo pues se veía tan violable el pequeño minino quien se dio cuenta de su sonrojo y comenzo a lamer tambien sus patas traceras

-¡Eres un gato tramposo, lo haces aproposito! ¿verdad? – le grito la liebre completamente roja de la cara y aciendo un paso hacía atras

-¿Hacer a proposito que?- se lanzo el gato hacía la liebre cayendo ambos al suelo y el felino sobre su vientre -¿Tramposo por que?- sonreia ampliamente haciendo que la liebre volviera a ruborizarse

-¡Tratas de seducirme, quieres provocarme!- afirmó el bombacho

-¿Seducirte? ¡Claro que no!- volteo su cara "Ofendido" y rozo su cola por encima del miembro de la liebre -No tengo porque- lamia su pata tracera

-¡Deja de hacer eso! -le grito y empezo a sudar, tratando de estar serio pero se apegaba más a a la cola para frotarse con ella, Cheschire disfrutaba el momento y sonriendo se dio media vuelta para tocar el falo de la liebre mientras con la cola rosaba el cuello de su presa

-¿Hacer que?- dijo cinicamente con una enorme sonrisa, aciendo que la liebre le tomara bruscamente y sometiendole en el suelo

-Dime Chashire, ¿Esa cola tuya es sensible?-tomo la cola y la alzo, le bajo el pantalon y comienzo a acariciar su trasero, haciendo gemir al gaturro y exclamando un grito de dolor al sentir como era jalaada su preciada cola

-¡Suelta mi cola!- dijo entre jadeos

-¡No!, ¿Si no lo hago que me hars? -jalo con más fuerza y se agacho para moerderle y lamer su entrada-Si no lo haces arrancarre tu rabo- se estremece ante los toques de la liebre -¡Suelta mi cola!- jadeaba Cheschira, a lo cual resivio un nalgada

-No te atrevas, ademas, no hago nada que no te guste,tu me provocaste- acariciaba los muslos del felino quien le miro y con una patada le empujo para luego someterle con su cola ammarrando sus manos

-Este juego lo podemos jugar los dos- beso el miembro por encima del pantalon haciendo gemir al que yacía debajo de el y moviendo sus caderas

-Eres un gato tramposo- susurro entre jadeos

-Para nada- contesto el felino mientras desabrochaba el pantalones de la liebre

-¿Que quieres de mi? –dice mientras intenta levantarce

-Todo-sonrie y besa su miembro cuando lo saca del pantalon, encorbando la espalda auquel parecido a un gazapo entre gimoteos

-¡Quiero tocarte!- intentaba liberarce, el micho se volteo para vesarle mientras la liebre acariciaba su espalda y muslos, Cheschire con su cola tomo el miembro de su amante

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto el de orejas largas, pero este no recivio ninguna respuesta simplemente un ronroneo a su oido, pero este quien no desaprovecho tomo el falo del gato para masajearlo

-Niahhh~-gemia- ¡No..hagas eso~ha!-

-¿No te gusta?, eres un gato tan lindo- el de cola espongosa hacia poderio con el felino-Eres un gato muy molesto Cheshire- le susurra al oido

-No soy molesto liebre- ronronea y gime diciendo en extasís

-Si lo eres, estoy tratando de beber mi té y ve lo que haz provocado -acariciab su miembro con fuerza mientras jugaba con la ranura de su punta

-Ah...nghhhhh ah!-se estremese-Yo no te provoque ..solo intente limpiar tus manchas-

-¿Con tu lengua? ¿En mi entrepierna? ¡Y esa maldita cola tuya que no deja de moverse! –acaricioa más abajo rozando su entrada con la llema de sus dedos

-Soy un gato..como quieres que limpie- se movia mas su cola rosando el cuello de la liebre ruborizandolo - ¡hagamos algo mas divertido!- susurro agitado, pero el de orejas largas metio dos dedos de golpe comenzando a moverlos en el interior de Cheschire

-Ahgg! no..no liebre hagamos esto mas divertido- se intenta safar pero antes de ello es tomado por la cadera

-¿Que quieres?- le mira fijamente mientras se apegaba a el

-Cheschire quiere...- le empujo para luego desapareser solo dejando su sonrisa comilluda -ven!-aparescio a seis metros de el, la liebre fruncio el ceño y se paro

-Gato tramposo, me duele la entrepierna, ya veras cuando te alcance- va en busca del felino, dejando a un Sombrerero completamente exitado y desmayado en la mesa con la cara completamente sonriente y al lirón completamente sonrojado por lo que había contemplado minutos atrás pues se había despertado cuando el Sombrerero se estampo babenado contra la mesa y oyendo ruidos extraños subio para ver que era, dandose cuenta que el gato y la liebre "Jugaban", el felino a pareció frente a una casa la cual se adentro inmediatamente

-vamos liebre entra a mi casa- sonrió para volver a desaparese como era su constumbre, la pequeña liebre intento alcanzarle pero le fue imposible al verlo esfumarce de inmediato

-¡No quiero jugar Cheshire!- Dice molesto al entrar a la casa del gato, este una vez que lo ve dentro aparece detrás de el cerrando la puerta y poniendose en cuatro patas corre hacía el pasando por sus piernas y rosando su cola cerca del miembro de orejas largas

-No seas amargado liebre- ronroneo, haciendo sonrojar al mayor y rapidamente reaccionando tomo la cola del gato para detenerle y darle un pequeño jalon -¡No soy amargado!- afirmo algo serio escuchando el maullido del felino al sentir como jalaban de su preciada cola

-Si lo eres y no tomes mi cola así, ¿Qué no vez que es sencible liebre?- le miro fijamente a los ojos

-¿Que tan sensible es ?- se acerco a el preguntandole en un tono lascivo en su oido para acto seguido

-¡Ah!- gimo y se tiro al suelo -Que sucio juegas- susurro mientras pegaba su pecho en el frio suelo

-¡Oh!, pero te gusta- aun con cola en mano la acerca a su boca y le muerde

-Ah- vuelve a exclamar mientras se contrae -Debi actuar antes- dijo exitado y completamente reprendiendoce, la liebre tan inpaciente comenso a quitar las prendas que tenia puestas y mientras quita sus ropas se acerca lentamente para morderle el hombro

-¿Donde esta la cama?- pregunto la liebre en un tono lascivo al oido de su felino amante

-ah..ah- gimoteó -Todo derecho a la derecha- señaló el camino, rapidamente siendo cargado, las piernas del felino se aferrban a la cintura de la liebre

-Eres un gato muy facil cheshire- dijo serio la estoica liebre, haciendo que el gato hicera un lindo puchero

-Eres el primero al que traigo, ni el conejo sabe donde vivo- susurro al oido de su amdo dominante -¿Oh quieres queme haga el dificil?- dijo en forma temerosa, pero rapidamente vuelve a maullar en forma dolorosa, puesto que la liebre le tiro una vez mas de su tan peciada cola

-No, ¡deja de comportarte así!- le reprende mientras le avienta a la cama, el felino deciende y cae en el centro

-¡Auch!- se queja el pobre -¿Por que me jalas la cola? ¿que culpa tiene- toma su cola y la frota suavemente con sus manos para bajar el dolor para acto seguido lamerla, la liebre se exita cada vez mas al ver a su felino hacer ese tipo de cosas, rapidamente se quita los mantalones y se masturba frente a el

-¡Creo que es justo que te de una lección!- se sube a horcajadas del menor

-¿Que leccion me daras?-le dice sonrojado y con una cara lasciva, la liebre comienza acariciar los muslos del lindo felino y besando tiernamente su pantorrilla rosa su miembro contra la entrada del de cola larga

-¿Hace cuanto que no lo haces Cheshire?- le pregunta lascivo y completamente exitado

-¡Ah!- gime -Ya no me acuerdo de danto esperarte el tiempo se olvida..-dice susurrando al sentir como el falo de la liebre jugaba en su pequeño orificio, jadenado la liebre esboza una sonrisa

-Eres un mentiroso- La liebre le enbiste sin siquiera prepararlo, parece ser que lo que le dijo le molesto un poco

-¡AH!- grita de dolor el afeminado hombre felino -Que malo eres, si estoy diciendo la verdad,y entrar en mi de esa forma duele- el minino se aferra a las sabanas con gran fuerza al ser sometido dolososamente, pero la liebre vuelve a sonreír

-¡No, yo se que te gusta el dolor!-dice afirmando como si fuera de lo mas normal, las enbestidas siguen mientras toma el miembro de su querido amante para acontinuación bombardearlo, el felino gime de tan gran exitación

-Que malo- susurra el pelirrojo y con su cola roza los testiculos de la liebre mientras sigue con su jadeos

-¡Cheshire~!- gime y se mueve con más fuerza, se inclino y le besa el cuello, lamiendo y chupando, deja una gran marca roja en su cuello palido

-li...liebre~tendre que castigarte- dice entre jadeos y se aferra a el

-¿Como haras eso cheshire?, no eres más que un gatito- dice en una tonada de burla, no cree que su lindo amante pueda hacerle algo

-Soy un gato con cola- abraza al mayr sin dejarle sonrie y rapidamente comienza a mover su cola, para luego meterlo en la cavidad del de orejas largas, haciendo que este gima y reprenda un grito de dolor

-¡Eres un gato tramposo!- susurra exitado y comienza a relajarse, permite que el felino siga moviendo su cola dentro de el, parece ser que se adiestra, sin darse cuenta las cosas an cambiado la liebre yace ahora bajo el minino y este masajea con su manos el falo ya erecto e inchado de la liebre

-Mi cola sirve para muchas cosas – jadea en éxtasis

La liebre se retuerce bajo el gato y gime lleno de placer, se aferra a las sabanas asta que se viene en la mano de Cheschire

-¡Que malo- lame su mano provando la semilla de la liebre, mientras sigue con las enbestidas con su cola –Rico- susurra para acto seguido besar la punta del miembro de la hermosa liebre

-Que linda liebre- dice exitado, haciendo que se sonrojara

-Callate, no digas esas cosas- trata de reprender al felino

-¿Porque? si es verdad, eres muy lindo- saco la cola de la entrada del mayor para luego lamerla

-Que rico se siente dentro de ti- dice disfrutando el sabor que prodedominaba en su cola, la liebre se sonroja cada vez mas y alzando su mano enreda sus dedos en los rizos rojos del felino par apegarlo a su entrada

-¿Quieres que siga?- sonrie el lindo felino ahora lamiendo la entrada de la liebre, mientras el se masajeaba con una mano su miembro y con su cola la metia en su propia entrada

-¡Aah!- gime la liebre -¡Sigue!- encorva la espalda, el felino se acomoda y luego mete su miembro en la cavidad de su ahora dominado, con la misma mano con la que el se borbardeaba ahora lo hace con el miembro de su linda liebre, saca la cola de su cabidad para acercarla a la boca del que yacía bajo el

-Lame- dijo en forma de orden -Te vez lindo debajo de mi- dijo completamente complacido, la liebre se sonroja y obedece -Que obediente mi linda liebre- sigue con sus fuertes enbestidas

-¡Aaah!- gime la liebre al centir una preción en su abdomen

-Quiero correrme otra vez Cheshire- dice susurrando de manera dificultuosa

-No, todavía no- pone su pulgar en la punta del miembro -Te dije que te castigaria- sonreía de forma maliciosa, la liebre se mueve para hacer un intento de safarce pero no lo logra

*me muevo para safarme*

-Vamos, no seas cruel- susurra, pidiendo piedad

-No te muevas- es reprendido por su dominante -No soy cruel- sigue con las enbestidas y toma con mas fuerza el miembro, con la mano libre lo sigue bomardeando, mientras que con la otra le sigue precionando la punta

-Ah-diso en extasis el gato -Que facil se puede cambiar un rol ¿vedad? mi linda liebre- lame su cola lascivamente y sigue sus fuerte enbestidas, la liebre se sonroja ante tal acto

-Dejame terminar ya por favor- dice entre suplicas, la liebre sale de el y acercando su boca al falo de su linda presa mete de un solo tiron su boca

-Ya que suplicas, adelante- le permitio, la liebre mueve sus caderas para mover su meimbro dentro de la boca del felino asta porfin venirse dentro de el, el minino sonrie y traga toda la semilla

-Que rico ...pero, me toca- vuelve a sonreír ampliamente y se sienta en la orilla de la cama

-Adelante mi linda liebre- dice en forma de orden

-¿Que tramas?- pregunto la liebre acomodandose y jadenado a un, segundos antes su cuerpo dolia

-¿No se ve mi linda liebre?- tomo su falo para bombardearse el mismo -¿No vez mi linda liebre?- sonreía amplicamente, la liebre se vuelve a sonrojar

-¡Eres muy traviezo Cheshire!- sonrie la liebre al verlo

-¡Pero te gusta ¿verdad?-lame su cola sensualmente

-¡Oh si! -gemia -Me gusta mucho- se acerca a el -Quien diria que este gatito seria tan grande- ronroneo la liebre en el oido de su lindo felino para luego subirse en su regazo

-¿Quieres que limpie las manchas?- Dice la liebre ronroneando y besando a pasionadamente el cuello del felino dejando leves chupetones

-Que hermosa piel- el mino ronroneo, la liebre se estremece y acaricia la espalda

-Tu tambien eres muy suave- afirma la liebre

-Eres mas docil y lindo de lo que aparentas- rodea la cintura con su cola

-¿Cheshire que pretendes hacerme?- dice con algo demiedo y traga saliva

-Nada liebre, solo mantenerte mi prisionero- se acerca a el para luego morderle su pezon y meter el miembro de la liebre en su cavidad para luego jadear y gemir -Me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo- susurro lleno de éxtasis, haciendo que la liebre se estremeciera al contacto con el

-Tu siempre estas tras el conejo blanco- dice algo molesto

-¡Soy coqueto solamente! Y...e, esperado por ti mucho tiempo...-decia mientras jugaba con los pezones de la liebre -Si alguien te seduce o te toca !le matare! ...me perteneces ¿verdad?- dice afirmando pero mas que eso era una orden, el felino mueve sus caderas para sentir mas el miembro de su linda liebre la cual gime y retuerce encima de el

-Si, soy tuyo… aanh, pero tambien debes ser mio solamente- die en forma de orden y afirmación

-Sere solo tuyo…pero no me traiciones- Toma su menton y le besa apasionadamente

-Ja~jamas- corresponde el beso

¡Eso espero…-dice entre jadeos y muele sus caderas contra la de la liebre -¡Si me traicionas te matare!- dice completamente exitado


End file.
